Día de la mala piel
by WitchWhite
Summary: Shura no entiende, por qué en sus sueños tiene que ver Aioria, si ambos se odian, ambos escupen sus nombres. No sabe pero no pregunta sólo los vive. (Erotismo más que yaoi y lemon)


**Este fic es dedicado para mi pequeña Mariel que me pegó el gusto por Shura/Sabroshura y además de ser una linda persona. Adicta a los mismos vicios. Espero que te gusta nena, tome la visión más no sé, espero no haber perdido el IC del personaje, Shura es complicado porque se sabe tan poco de él.  
**

 **Nota: Shura x Aioria**

 **Advertencias** _: yaoi, más erótico que lemon_

 **Disclaimer** _: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo este fic y la idea._

 _ **-o-**_

 **Día de la mala piel**

A Shura le gustaba la sangre. La sangre fresca que escurría de los animales recién muertos en la cocina, la sangre de sus enemigos, la sangre de Aioros en su armadura. Porque era un guerrero. Fue arrebatado de su familia a los tres años con todo y la bendición de la abuela. "En nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu Santo, amén" Dijo mientras lo persignaba. Un guerrero no tiene esos pensamientos, un hijo de Dios tampoco.

Los griegos y sus costumbres sodomitas. Los griegos filósofos calientes, emocionados con él cuando llegó al Santuario. Los repudiaba un poco pero no mucho, Saga fue diferente. Fue su amigo y su patrón. Lo seguía porque, le gusta el rojo de la muleta del torero, le gusta el poder y la fuerza. Amaba el mundo material y el oro en su arnés. La justicia debe ser aplicada con poder, por eso Aioros se murió, no eran tan fuertes sus ideales.

Y no podía creer que un simple muchachito le causará emociones tan vulgares y deliciosas a la vez. Porque a pesar de no sentir el orgasmo por el sueño, sentía su virilidad hinchada de gozo.

Con esta van ocho veces que sucede lo mismo. A su edad, a sus recién cumplidos veintitrés años continua esa vergonzosa situación. ¿Qué hacer? No sabe, no quiere contarle a nadie. Se avergüenza de sus pensamientos y lo que desconoce de sí mismo. ¿Por qué? Se pregunta por milésima vez mientras tira al cesto de ropa sucia su prenda interior. Malhumorado, ese no será un buen día. Un montón de preguntas lo atormentan. ¿Seré gay? ¿Por qué siempre con él? Muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Por eso dejaba que sus pensamientos sucedieran pero trataba de no prestarles atención. Aunque era imposible teniendo las imágenes aún frescas de su sueño.

Sueños eróticos, sueños húmedos, sueños mojados, sueños sexuales… placer, poder, someter a otro por deseo. Siempre terminaban en Aioria de Leo. No en alguna sirvienta que aseaba los templos, no en las miradas seductoras de las mujeres de labios rojos y carnes expuestas de Rodorio. No en los inocentes pechos y caderas de las jóvenes amazonas.

Se sentía sucio y se daba asco al recordarlo. Aioria en cuatro, gimiendo fuerte, sumiso, abriendo sus piernas de forma erótica. _"Métela ya"_ su voz entrecortada, ronca y atrayente. Sueños lucidos, sueños vivientes, donde podía sentir la piel trigueña en sus yemas, oler la fragancia del sexo, sentir erizada su piel a causa de los gestos de placer y dolor fusionados en el rostro del joven Leo. ¿Por qué, si me odia? ¿Por qué si prefiero mantener mi distancia? En su piel quedaba la sensación resbaladiza de sus cuerpos por el sudor. Los dedos de Aioria entre sus cabellos negros. _"Muévete más, dame más, duro, fuck my harder"_

Shura lo sabía. No lo quería admitir. Aioria se parecía cada vez más a Aioros. Sus cabellos rizados, la amplia sonrisa, un tono de voz similar y por supuesto, la estatura. Aioria se estaba convirtiendo en el vivo retrato de su hermano muerto. Estaba seguro que debían oler igual, saber a lo mismo. Creados por la misma fábrica. ¿Será que mi admiración no era eso si no un sentimiento más profundo? Se preguntaba. Eso también era repugnante porque él era un niño cuando conoció al Centauro. Que sabría un niño del amor a esa edad, nada, pero sí sabía de guerra, de muerte, de sangre y traiciones. A los trece años conoció el odio, el orgullo y la cruda realidad. A pesar que Aioros quisiera mostrarle otra cara de la moneda. No lo dejo y no quería.

Por eso se encontraba mirándolo descuidado en algunos entrenamientos. Aioria era igual de amigable que su hermano, codeándose con los bajos rangos, medios y los pobres. Imitando las bonanzas de Aioros y ese sutil ademán que debían tener todos en su familia. El león nunca se daba cuenta que lo observaba. Porque para Aioria, Shura no existía. Las pocas veces que llegó a pasar por su templo pedía de forma robótica pasar por Capricornio, indiferente al entorno. Apegándose al protocolo como un soldado, como burgués, como el fantoche que es. Arrogante hasta la ignominia. Súper ego que pasaba de él como si no significara nada. Minimizando su existencia humana. Aioria prefería mantener la distancia con él por razones conocidas.

Se odiaban, escupían sus nombres al hablar uno del otro. Shura sabía las ganas que tenía el leoncito por batirse en duelo. Revancha, honor, orgullo. Nadie ensucia el nombre de mi familia. Solía decir Aioria a otros. Entonces se limitaba, se tragaba sus propios puños, se ahogaba con su dolor.

A él ni bien ni mal, era sólo Aioria. Lo vio crecer a la distancia. Aislarse del Santuario, recibir insultos, ofensas. Humillaciones a toda hora del día. Mientras Shura era admirado, regodeado y consagrado a la Virgen de Lourdes, de allá, de donde viene. Cuanta diferencia entre la tierra y el fuego. Mientras él daba frutos, Aioria se quemaba internamente y así se hizo fuerte, así se hizo respetar, así podría un día retarlo a muerte. Aunque eso lo veía distante.

Entre la realidad y los sueños quisiera saber que sabía mejor. Por eso contemplaba en silencio sus músculos, el brillo del sudor sobre el color tostado de su piel, la fuerza con la que rompía rocas, cascos. La fuerza con la enredaba sus piernas morenas en las caderas pálidas de él. Aioria de Leo serpenteando a horcajadas, agitando sus cabellos. Entrando y saliendo de su falo duro y carnoso. Aioria pidiendo perdón por ser indiferente, por no creerle, por desconfiar y aferrarse al recuerdo de su hermano.

Quería dejar de pensar en él pero no podía. Su subconsciente le jugaba una broma bizarra, ya no quería dormir. Tenía miedo de decir su nombre en la noche y que alguien lo descubriera moviendo las caderas de forma obscena bajo las sabanas.

Era consciente de su alma corrompida. De sus deseos mal sanos. De lo corta que sería su vida. Por eso nunca decía nada, todo se lo guardaba en la cajita de su corazón roto.

Quien sabe y por eso Aioria lo atormentaba de formas poéticas y exquisitas. Llegó a pensar que lo embrujó. Porque su abuela, la señora canosa que lo persignó antes de irse, decía que había hombres que hacían magia para castigar a otros. O quizá el mismo Aioros dejo una maldición y por eso Aioria tomaba forma de adonis y se metía en sus sueños y lamia con destreza su sexo. Engulléndolo todo, escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios la semilla blanca que dejaba correr. Mostrando de forma pecaminosa su orificio. Corrompiendo aún más su alma mancillada.

¿Por qué podía sentir la suavidad de la piel bronceada? Oírlo gemir y decir su nombre mientras se dejaba deshonrar. Embriagado del aroma de su sexo. Cerraba los ojos y entraba en su cuerpo con tristeza porque Aioria se revolcaba entre las sabanas de una habitación gris, con cuadros negros y música sombría. Shura no hablaba, no tenía palabras. Se expresaba con caricias y embestidas.

Tal vez si dejaba de tomarle importancia desaparecería la humedad de su sexo y continuaría sus rutinas sin miedo a una erección por ver a Aioria quitarse la camisa y coquetear con la amazona de águila.

La realidad es que Aioria probablemente era virgen hasta de la cabeza. Sin una gota de perversión. Por su mente jamás cruzaría acostarse con un hombre y dejarse penetrar. Mucho menos con él. Con nadie de la orden porque a todos los ignoraba, menos a Mu y Aldebarán.

Lidiar con los sueños no fue fácil, tomando en cuenta que se acercaba una batalla. Tomando en cuenta que Aioria era un hombre, mucho más fuerte y vigoroso. Se paseaba por el Santuario como león enjaulado desde que se encontró la armadura de Sagitario. Cuando la falsa Athena retó al Santuario. Desde su templo podía sentir la ofuscación y su cosmos salvaje. Quería pelear, salir de la jaula y rugir. No podía y era patético.

Por eso cuando lo vio bajar de la sala patriarcal y pasar por su templo con rabia en sus ojos, emanando ira, destilando odio, lo desconoció. Por muy furioso que estuviera Aioria sabía pacificar sus fuegos artificiales. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, como si la armadura le pesará. Miraba al frente, como siempre, inmutándose de su presencia. Aunque esta vez, Aiora le dedicó una mirada helada. Sus ojos felinos eran más transparentes que otros días y brillaban de forma distinta.

― ¿Qué carajos me ves, imbécil?― Después de tantos años, Aioria se dignaba dirigirle la palabra, aunque fuese una ofensa.

Shura no respondió. Observó las extrañas pupilas de reptil en sus ojos verdes. Un gesto felino en sus labios similar a un gato cuando va a cazar. ¿Lo estaba retando? ¿De dónde sacó tanto valor para enfrentarlo? Lo oyó gruñir y mostrar los colmillos. ¡Ese no era Aioria! Al no ver reacción en el capricornio, Aioria se despidió con un bufido. Bajó las escaleras a Sagitario lentamente. Encorvado y trastabillando un poco. Observó su partida y el cosmos fiero se había transformado en un volcán.

No se atrevió a contestar porque no entendió que sucedía. La sensación que le dio Aioria no era la misma de días atrás. No quería provocar algo que desconocía. Lo cierto era que después de ése encuentro, Aioria gruñía por las noches, como si un dolor se posesionara de su cuerpo. Lo podían escuchar en el silencio nocturno. Se sintió en la sábana y siendo cabra permaneció en su templo.

Lo imagino entonces, dando vueltas, golpeando las paredes, inquieto, inestable. Alguien debería amarrarlo, es peligroso, tiene un virus mortal. No pudo evitar sentir pena. La tragedia de los hermanos de fuego, de los hermanos Eolos. Uno muerto y el otro convertido en bestia, en animal de arreo.

Los sueños no desaparecieron, al contrario, aumentaron. Y ni la pera o el saco de boxeo calmaron su descontento. Esta vez Aioria era salvaje, indomable. Mordía su carne. Levantaba las caderas como las gatas en celo mientras acariciaba su miembro. Su piel ardía, arañaba su espalda. Aullaba de placer. Lamía sus dedos, apretaba sus tetillas. Desesperado por sentir más placer. Se montaba sobre Shura y gritaba al sentirse invadido entre sus nalgas. A diferencia de las veces anteriores no lo disfrutaba tanto, las pupilas felinas lo perturbaban. Estaba haciendo el amor con una bestia no con un muchacho. Era un animal, fiero y rabioso. Podía ver sus garras, la cola creció bajo la espalda, las patas traseras. Mitad humano, mitad león. De todos modos no quiso alejarse. Aioria aferraba sus uñas largas a la espalda ya lacerada. Y se movía, gemía, gritaba, se extasiaba como en trance.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

Consiguió despertar, abrió los ojos frente a un rayito de luna que se coló entre las cortinas y acarició su cama. Tocó su miembro y no había pasado, pero quería, se quedó en espera de llegar, necesitaba explotar. Agitó su mano a ritmos a compasados, despacio, suave. En su mente Aioria le mostraba su cuerpo, cerraba los ojos y de forma lasciva lamia sus labios. En un acto tan erótico que deseaba tenerlo de forma real, palpar su lengua, saborear su sexo. Tal vez sea gay. Porque Aioria lo excitaba, despertaba su sexualidad que de joven no exploró. Por la sangre, por una misión. Desconocía el orgasmo y los espasmos deliciosos que recorrían su espina dorsal. El cosquilleo en el vientre, la tensión de sus testículos y entonces… su mano estaba húmeda y lechosa. Se oyó gemir mientras movía sus caderas. Mordió su mano libre intentando capturar esa contracción de su cuerpo.

Más, quería más, quería, estaba, deseaba más. Su piel ardía, lo necesitaba. Recuperado de una venida, siguió la otra, tres, cuatro, hasta que se quedó dormido en medio de sus fluidos estériles. Y Aioria seguía quejándose, rugiendo salvajemente, ansioso de pelear. Esperaba paciente como los gatos a su presa. Pero también se restregaba en los soportes del templo, buscando marcar su territorio. Inundando el espacio de feromonas, testosterona. Por cada rugido, Shura se dejaba llevar por ese juego pueril que comenzó a ser un vicio.

 **-o-**

 **Mariel espero que te haya gustado. Y a quien haya pasado por aquí a leer, pues bienvenido y espero leer sus comentarios al respecto. Como verán fue más erótico que lemon. Y eso lo hizo sexy como Sabroshura.**


End file.
